Behind The Scenes
by SweetLikeSyrup58
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting what life is like for Sweet, Aleks, and the characters of Tekken when the talk show cameras aren't rolling.


**Sweet: Hey hey viewers! Welcome to another one of my ridiculous stories! Now, I've been wondering if you guys wanted to know what happens when the cameras are off and the cast and I aren't recording, so I created this series for you lovely people! Hope this story tides you guys over!**

 **Aleks: Hey I remember this day!**

 **Sweet: Don't cry.**

 **Aleks: That's what you did!**

 **Sweet: Hey!**

 **Aleks: Anyways, on with the show...er story!**

 _Plot: It was the day Sweet bought the studio and the realization that her dreams of becoming a talk show host were so close. Little did she know, an idea would be able to kickstart that dream._

* * *

"There ya go, Miss Sweet! It's all yours!" the middle aged man exclaimed as he handed the young woman a pair of keys that unlocked the newly bought building.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much!" SweetLikeSyrup58, mostly known as Sweet to others, replied as she took the keys in her hand and watched the man drive away.

Sweet was only eighteen years old when she moved to the city of Nagasaki with dreams of becoming a tv show host. With long, jet black hair that had turquoise tips and her left eye being crimson red while the right cobalt blue, Sweet was quite unique both appearance and personality wise.

Turning to face the building, Sweet felt a rush of pride as she stared at the massive studio with small tears pooling in her heterochromic eyes and a wide smile on her face. Purchased at a whopping 3.5 million yen, the studio featured two floors and was once the place where numerous plays occurred.

"If you're going to cry, please don't flood the parking lot," Aleksandr Sakamoto, or Aleks, teased and the young woman smacked him on the arm, causing him to let out a little laugh.

The two were childhood friends and were a sharp contrast from one another, with Aleks being the wild child and Sweet being the voice of reason, yet they complimented one another. Other people teased them as a couple, but the two saw each other more as siblings than a couple.

Besides, the thought of dating Aleks disgusted Sweet so much that she had gotten sick for three days. Aleks, on the other hand, literally died at the thought and therefore had to be revived by Sweet.

"I'm sorry, dude! Right now, I just feel like a mother who just gave birth," Sweet explained and Aleks looked at his childhood friend with a bewildered look on his face.

"So you're a mother who gave birth to a multi-million yen studio?"

"Now that just sounds weird."

"Exactly."

"Let's go see what it's like inside!" Sweet exclaimed as she twisted the key and pushed open the doors, revealing a quite spacious room on the other side.

The ceilings were quite high and multiple rows of seats stood before a massive stage. Lights pointed down at them and Sweet began to imagine an audience cheering as a play or show unraveled on the stage.

Down the stairs, was a large area where a lounge could be easily placed. An unused fireplace was placed on her right while a large chandelier hung above them, giving the room a much more elegant feel to it.

"This place is massive!" Aleks echoed as he looked around the area and spotted a rather massive looking room. _'This is where the Torture Room goes!'_ Aleks thought happily, a mischievous grin appearing on his face as he closed the door.

"I know right! Thank god the realtor only sold it to me for 3.5 million yen!" Sweet replied as she blew off some dust from the deactivated cameras.

"What was the original price for this place anyways?"

"7.9 million yen."

Aleks shuddered at those numbers.

"How come he lowered it?" the black haired young man asked as they continued to look around the space.

"Not many people were looking to buy this place and when he lowered it, I didn't waste a second and instantly pounced on the deal before anyone else could," Sweet answered nonchalantly and Aleks began to wonder how many people Sweet had to push aside just so she could buy the place.

They climbed a nearby staircase and found a long hallway once they reached the top. Realizing that these were the offices, Sweet instantly claimed the biggest office as hers.

After checking out all the other rooms and Aleks claiming one for himself, the two entered the biggest office in the building.

Two large chandeliers hung overhead and massive windows gave a fantastic view of the city no matter where they stood. A dark, oak desk was tucked in a corner of the room while a large bookshelf stood behind it.

Off on the other side, a gigantic cabinet and three chaise chairs were arranged neatly and Sweet began to imagine herself watching tv or playing games while she wasn't working.

"Wanna go see the third floor?" Aleks asked and the raven haired woman nodded.

Leaving behind the massive office, the two friends climbed another set of stairs and came face to face with another spacious area with large windows giving anybody a 360 view of the city and it's beautiful skyline.

Aleks immediately spotted the bar that had been built into the left side of the room while Sweet saw the kitchen on the right side. Because of it's multi-function purposes, Sweet could see herself hosting parties at night and using this room for recreation at day.

"I just had the best idea ever!" Sweet declared as she rushed over to her friend and began to shake his shoulders excessively. Aleks tried to stop her but the latter was shaking him so much that his soul threatened to leave his body.

"I'm gonna hurl if you keep shaking me!" Aleks exclaimed and the raven haired woman instantly stopped, fearing that she may have caused extreme motion sickness to her friend. As he tried to regain his balance, Sweet looked like she was ready to explode and was jumping up and down in excitement, her heeled boots clacking on the marble floor and the sound echoing in the empty room.

"Wait. Before you tell me your idea, I'm gonna read my will," the man explained as he began to root around his pockets to look for the important piece of paper. After finding it and reading over it quickly, Aleks turned to face Sweet with a wide grin.

"So what's this grand idea of yours?"

Taking a deep breath, Aleks watched as her eyes lit up with excitement, prompting him to brace for whatever words she was going to say.

"I've decided to host a talk show with...the characters of _Tekken_!" Sweet announced and threw her hands into the air.

.

.

.

.

"What?!" Aleks exclaimed and looked at Sweet as if she sprouted three heads. Normally, he would be the wild child and not the voice of reason, but today it seems like something had gotten into Sweet's head. The young woman tilted her head in confusion when she saw his bewildered expression and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I want you to say that sentence again. Slower though."

Deciding not to question him, Sweet willingly repeated her words in a much more slower tone.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!" he screamed as Sweet's words echoed in his head.

"What's so bad about hosting a show with those guys?" Sweet countered and crossed her arms against her chest. Aleks's eyes widened in shock at his friend's cluelessness.

"You're thinking about hosting a show with people who won't hesitate to murder one another on screen!"

"So?"

" _*sigh*_ Who else are you planning to bring on the show?"

"My OC's."

"Which ones?!"

"Lucy and Catherine."

"That's an even more horrible idea!" Aleks pointed out, realizing how angered Sweet's OC's would be when they see the Mishima family on the same stage as them. The latter collectively shuddered when he began to wonder who would be the first to suffer Lucy and Catherine's anger.

 ***see episode 9 of the Talk Show to know why***

Finally, after a brief moment of silence, Aleks sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me if someone starts a war onstage."

The two teenagers looked at one another knowingly as they remembered Jin Kazama declaring war on the entire world a year ago. Sweet couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"Alright! It's settled! By the way, you're gonna be the co-host," Sweet explained and saw Aleks's eyes light up with excitement. Of course, this meant giving Aleks the freedom to do whatever he pleases, but she didn't really care at this point. The young man nodded in approval and handed her the phone which contained everyone's numbers. (Don't ask how she knows their numbers. Let's just say Sweet has her resources.)

Taking the device, she began to call them (surprised at the fact that Kazuya, Jin, Heihachi, and countless others agreed).

Once those calls ended, the two friends high fived one another and Sweet couldn't wait for the day those people would walk into the studio and for the cameras to start rolling.


End file.
